I wasn't strong enough
André de Ridder Tour Statistics | setlist.fm setlist.fm Add Setlist Search Clear search text share Setlists Artists Festivals Venues Statistics Stats News Forum Show Menu Hide Menu Add Setlist Jumping Toggle Dropdown Concerts Settings Notifications Advanced search Log out You are here: setlist.fm > Artists > R > Ridder, André de > Tour Statistics Song StatisticsStats Tour StatisticsStats Other Statistics All Setlists All setlist songs (144) Years on tour Show all 2016 (2) 2014 (4) 2013 (20) 2012 (8) 2011 (8) 2010 (21) 2009 (7) 2005 (1) 2004 (1) 2002 (8) 2001 (4) 2000 (6) 1999 (2) 1998 (2) 1997 (4) 1996 (3) 1995 (6) 1994 (10) 1993 (3) 1992 (5) 1991 (9) 1990 (5) 1989 (2) 1988 (2) 1987 (1) Tours Show all tours Cycling Road World Tour (27) Home Base Tour (7) Red White Tour (21) Top Third Tour (9) Songs Albums Avg Setlist Covers With Concert Map Songs played total Song Play Count 1 My Generation (Art Farmer cover) Play Video stats 112 2 Half Pipe Attack Play Video stats 111 3 Jumping Spider Play Video stats 106 4 Slider Jump Play Video stats 96 5 Lowcast Play Video stats 77 6 I Live With My Life Play Video stats 68 7 Scintilla Fire Play Video stats 62 8 Billied Out Play Video stats 60 Good to Be the First Time Play Video stats 60 Aircraft (Soul My Might) Play Video stats 60 11 Who I Really Am Play Video stats 56 When I'll Be First Play Video stats 56 13 Freaking Out Play Video stats 55 14 Thanks Welcoming Play Video stats 53 15 Killboard Intermission Play Video stats 48 16 Weekend Score Play Video stats 42 17 Kill the School Play Video stats 41 18 Put My Little Shoe Away Play Video stats 39 19 Pussywhipped Play Video stats 36 20 Salmon Ladder Play Video stats 32 Drum Hopper Play Video stats 32 10 Stripper at Home Play Video stats 32 We'll Live and Die at These Town Play Video stats 32 24 Checked Play Video stats 31 Bar Glider Play Video stats 31 26 Cycling Road Play Video stats 28 You're Excuses Play Video stats 28 28 Be Somebody Play Video stats 27 Give Me Endurance Play Video stats 27 30 Wasting Alone Play Video stats 25 Always Kill Again Play Video stats 25 The Rockin' Place Play Video stats 25 33 Murder You Play Video stats 24 Girl of Lonely Night Play Video stats 24 35 Self Destruct Play Video stats 23 Never Invite Play Video stats 23 37 At the Town Play Video stats 22 38 Metal at The Pizza (Riverblind cover) Play Video stats 21 Flying Chute Play Video stats 21 40 Sinner Vegeance Play Video stats 20 41 Haunted Boy Play Video stats 19 Kick Him When He's Sleep Play Video stats 19 Can't Hold Us Play Video stats 19 One for Breakdance Play Video stats 19 45 The Show Play Video stats 18 Crazy Cliffhanger Play Video stats 18 It's Time Play Video stats 18 Carpe Diem Play Video stats 18 1000 Hours Play Video stats 18 Green Boulevard Play Video stats 18 51 Hijack the Plane Play Video stats 17 Local Girl Play Video stats 17 53 Self Demonic (Diamond D cover) Play Video stats 16 Curtain Cling Play Video stats 16 Virginia Play Video stats 16 Jessica Play Video stats 16 Sweet Little Princess Play Video stats 16 I Was There Play Video stats 16 59 Themselves Property Play Video stats 15 The Native Play Video stats 15 Somebody Dies on Tv Program Play Video stats 15 Street Incarnation Play Video stats 15 Restless Chemical Reasons Play Video stats 15 64 Date Me Play Video stats 14 Souvenir Play Video stats 14 63 Play Video stats 14 Azpliculeta Play Video stats 14 When It's Time Play Video stats 14 69 Another One Play Video stats 13 Elected Play Video stats 13 Road to Freely Play Video stats 13 72 Waiting the End Play Video stats 12 All I Can I Do Play Video stats 12 As of Now Play Video stats 12 Spin Bridge Play Video stats 12 Life With the Days Play Video stats 12 77 One Step to the Bridge Play Video stats 11 Walking Contradiction Play Video stats 11 Activated Undisclosed Play Video stats 11 27 Play Video stats 11 Young People Answer Play Video stats 11 Metal Spin Play Video stats 11 She's Very Beautiful Play Video stats 11 84 Meander Held Play Video stats 10 Marriner Play Video stats 10 Wholly Play Video stats 10 Litosfer Play Video stats 10 The Numerous Stigma Play Video stats 10 Pretty Faces Play Video stats 10 Backstream Play Video stats 10 Journey Clean Play Video stats 10 Rise Play Video stats 10 Honourable Mention Play Video stats 10 94 Splinter Love Play Video stats 9 If You Don't Mind Me Play Video stats 9 Relegation Zone Play Video stats 9 The Things That You Know Play Video stats 9 Gamers Sacrifice Play Video stats 9 King of Unveiled Brance Play Video stats 9 Rockenarst Play Video stats 9 Stadium of Death Play Video stats 9 You Make Me Feel This Way Play Video stats 9 Depends Play Video stats 9 104 German Skills Play Video stats 8 Blue Jane Play Video stats 8 Gloryhole Play Video stats 8 Move On Dear Play Video stats 8 108 Mission Assigned Play Video stats 7 21st Monarch Street Play Video stats 7 Heaven Sent Play Video stats 7 Great Britain Play Video stats 7 Winter Play Video stats 7 Late Hammered Drama Play Video stats 7 114 You Can't Kill Me Play Video stats 6 Remanea Play Video stats 6 Warped Wall Play Video stats 6 Can't Scale The Wall Play Video stats 6 Rumbling Dice Play Video stats 6 Morata Play Video stats 6 Slaves Street Play Video stats 6 Before The Time is Right Play Video stats 6 One Minute Left to Live Play Video stats 6 Mark's Team Play Video stats 6 Second English Play Video stats 6 Fuckfest Play Video stats 6 Last Night in Your Home Play Video stats 6 Lachlan Dunngan Play Video stats 6 Spoiler in Me Play Video stats 6 129 Climb Mountain Play Video stats 5 Nuclear to Israel Play Video stats 5 We Are Not The One Play Video stats 5 Love When This Morning Play Video stats 5 Let It Fucking Go Play Video stats 5 Downhill Pipe Drop Play Video stats 5 You And I Divorces Play Video stats 5 Inner Play Video stats 5 Undefeated Swinger Play Video stats 5 Rage Against The Players Play Video stats 5 Miss-Hit Trampoline Play Video stats 5 Why Do You Want Take Them? Play Video stats 5 Celebration Day Play Video stats 5 No Suprised Play Video stats 5 Desperate Woman Wrath Play Video stats 5 Missing You Play Video stats 5 145 Private Ale Play Video stats 4 Footing Risk Play Video stats 4 Wasn't Strong Enough Play Video stats 4 Chain See Saw Play Video stats 4 Critter Conjured Play Video stats 4 Double Salmon Ladder Play Video stats 4 Was on top This Time Play Video stats 4 Don't Ever Fall in Love Play Video stats 4 Take Bake Play Video stats 4 Tempting Mountain Play Video stats 4 Descent Looks Play Video stats 4 Shoot Your Face Down Play Video stats 4 Forever Alone Play Video stats 4 Electric Remix (Diamond D cover) Play Video stats 4 I Want to be Locked Play Video stats 4 American Contenders Play Video stats 4 S.M.F Play Video stats 4 Patriot Proclamation Play Video stats 4 This is Warfield Play Video stats 4 The World Final Massacre Play Video stats 4 Mother Redemption Play Video stats 4 Children Inmates Play Video stats 4 Downhearted Play Video stats 4 Burn My School Yeah Play Video stats 4 Reject Play Video stats 4 A Side Friaries Play Video stats 4 Don't Support That Team Play Video stats 4 Fatal Wreck Play Video stats 4 Hell's on Fire Play Video stats 4 School Massacre Play Video stats 4 Stupid Job Play Video stats 4 Feared To Our Nation Play Video stats 4 177 Love Me This Night Play Video stats 3 Frase Dusk (Rub Ultra cover) Play Video stats 3 Technodancelogy Play Video stats 3 Drowing Ship Play Video stats 3 Terror me Like a Bird (Nelson Can cover) Play Video stats 3 No Money on My Mind Play Video stats 3 Lillian Gish Play Video stats 3 Walking Away Play Video stats 3 The End Of The World Play Video stats 3 Bounce Radar (Art Farmer cover) Play Video stats 3 Be Healthy Play Video stats 3 Viva La Nash Play Video stats 3 Pictures Sound Play Video stats 3 22 Warning Letter Play Video stats 3 I Love You Girl Play Video stats 3 Friendly Fire Play Video stats 3 Session Play Video stats 3 Iron Paddler Play Video stats 3 Hey Jude/ Highway to Hell/ Stand By Me Play Video stats 3 Panhandled For Life Play Video stats 3 197 My Queens Play Video stats 2 Unwritted List Play Video stats 2 Something in My Mind (Art Farmer cover) Play Video stats 2 Counting Bricks Play Video stats 2 The Application Play Video stats 2 Turned Down Play Video stats 2 Edward Deulofeu Play Video stats 2 It Is And Out Play Video stats 2 No Way To Comeback Play Video stats 2 Nine Memories Play Video stats 2 Jets (Sun of the Sleepless cover) Play Video stats 2 Be Somebody /Metal Health/ We are the Champions Play Video stats 2 Perfect Symmetry Play Video stats 2 Paint It Black (The Rolling Stones cover) Play Video stats 2 Bastille Damage Play Video stats 2 The Floor Of Dice Play Video stats 2 Reference Play Video stats 2 Mathematic Loud Play Video stats 2 Widespread Panic Play Video stats 2 We Are the Champions (Queen cover) Play Video stats 2 I Fall In Love Play Video stats 2 Glory Harvest Play Video stats 2 Master Of Puppets Play Video stats 2 Home Dover Play Video stats 2 Deducted Points Play Video stats 2 Tear It Down (Sun of the Sleepless cover) Play Video stats 2 The Nation Of Unlove Play Video stats 2 Story Of Victimized Play Video stats 2 Aftermath Play Video stats 2 Zusaments Play Video stats 2 We're Believing Play Video stats 2 Unexpected Friend Play Video stats 2 Broadcast Street Play Video stats 2 Secret Married Play Video stats 2 You Worry Play Video stats 2 Keep Calm And Kills Play Video stats 2 Be Somebody/Metal Health/Rock n RollMedley Play Video stats 2 234 John Should Die! Play Video stats 1 X-Kid Play Video stats 1 Feeling A Ride (Sleepness Night cover) Play Video stats 1 The Mass Saurus Play Video stats 1 Diamond Line Play Video stats 1 Be Somebody/Three O'clock/Crazy Song Play Video stats 1 I Wanna Ride Play Video stats 1 Should I Stay or Go? Play Video stats 1 Go Away/ Metal Health Play Video stats 1 Dead Star Arrow Play Video stats 1 Like A Dancer/Surround Sound/Entire Sandman Play Video stats 1 Red Revive Almanac Play Video stats 1 Fly to the Darkside Play Video stats 1 Be Somebody/Metal Health/Hard to Tell/We Are the Champiions Play Video stats 1 Jealous So Much (Nelson Can cover) Play Video stats 1 Higway to Hell/Sweet Child O Mine/King Of Destruction Play Video stats 1 Infect Next You on Play Video stats 1 Hold On Play Video stats 1 Be Somebody/Metal Health/Dragged House/Medlet Play Video stats 1 Play Gonna Hit Play Video stats 1 Leftover Risks Play Video stats 1 Metal Old Skools Play Video stats 1 Card Maniac Play Video stats 1 Glimpse Play Video stats 1 Lost And Found Play Video stats 1 Welcome to Paradise/ Tears Go By / I Want Out Play Video stats 1 Make Catalyst Play Video stats 1 Passionate Dramastica Play Video stats 1 Misconduct Play Video stats 1 Street Splinter Play Video stats 1 Lawned Grass Play Video stats 1 99 Red Balloons (Nena cover) Play Video stats 1 Just Because The Lights Play Video stats 1 Highway to Hell/ Dancing With Myself/ Viva La Vida Play Video stats 1 Iron Man/Sweet Child O'mine Play Video stats 1 Driving Lost (Art Farmer) Play Video stats 1 Hit The Street (High Priest cover) Play Video stats 1 Wow That's Heavier Play Video stats 1 Won't Take One Bye Play Video stats 1 Steady States Play Video stats 1 Iron Man/Hey Jude/Metal Health/we are the champiins Play Video stats 1 Try it Or Die Play Video stats 1 Isolation (Diamond D cover) Play Video stats 1 No Time To Love/ Waiting For You/Sweet Child O'mine Play Video stats 1 Hey soul sister /rock n roll Play Video stats 1 At The Town Play Video stats 1 Paradise (Art Farmer cover) Play Video stats 1 Authenticity Play Video stats 1 Forget Job And Let's Play Play Video stats 1 Highway to Hell/Jump Around/ We're Ignorant Play Video stats 1 Divine/Medley/November Rain/Sweet Child O'mine/Iron Man/Paint It Black/Crazy Train/One More Time/Basket Case Play Video stats 1 Master of Puppets/Metal Health/Sweet Child O'mine Play Video stats 1 Execute Direct Play Video stats 1 Highway to Hell/Don't Stop Believe/Metal Health/Sweet Child o'mine Play Video stats 1 Belgian Song Play Video stats 1 Even The Sky is Cry Play Video stats 1 Motivation Collide Play Video stats 1 Justice life/Maniac Play Video stats 1 You're Not Even Funny Play Video stats 1 Aussie (Blackmore's Night cover) Play Video stats 1 Stand By Me/ I Want Out / You're Beautiful Play Video stats 1 Night Changes Play Video stats 1 Part They're Done Play Video stats 1 Sniffet/Sweet Child O'mine/Medley Play Video stats 1 Fot i hose (Casiokids cover) Play Video stats 1 Turn The Syllabels Round Play Video stats 1 magnetic (By Proxy cover) Play Video stats 1 Be Somebody/Paint It Black/Hey Jude Play Video stats 1 Explosion Class Play Video stats 1 It's Easy Play Video stats 1 Surrender Before Take (Crazy Cavan & The Rhythm Rockers cover) Play Video stats 1 Racist Again And Again Play Video stats 1 City Side Blue Sky Play Video stats 1 Just One More (Sun of the Sleepless cover) Play Video stats 1 The Distell Internal Of Procite Play Video stats 1 Chain it Down Anything (Sun of the Sleepless cover) Play Video stats 1 Where's The Olivia? Play Video stats 1 I Wanna Bang My Sister (Nelson Can cover) Play Video stats 1 Gawjus Armpits Play Video stats 1 Shooting Party Play Video stats 1 Resistance Love Play Video stats 1 The Best (Rub Ultra cover) Play Video stats 1 More Boring Day (Art Farmer cover) Play Video stats 1 Students Killer Play Video stats 1 Neurotic/Highway to Hell Play Video stats 1 Never Regret/ Stand Up Play Video stats 1 Himself (Art Farmer cover) Play Video stats 1 Hey Jude/ I Can't Get No/ You're My Religion Play Video stats 1 Killing Me Outside Play Video stats 1 Death Classmate Play Video stats 1 Nothing Would Wrath Play Video stats 1 Holding With The Cling Play Video stats 1 I Can't Get No/ Higway To Hell/ Hey Jude/ Nothing Here But Love Play Video stats 1 By Maniac (Sleepness Night cover) Play Video stats 1 Like Confusion Play Video stats 1 De Amos La Plas (Nelson Can cover) Play Video stats 1 Love Me Thight Play Video stats 1 Silly When You Get It Play Video stats 1 Be Somebody/Stranded/November Rain/Highway To Way/One Play Video stats 1 It's Been Long Time Ago Play Video stats 1 Anarcist Fairytales Play Video stats 1 School Devastration Play Video stats 1 Knitting Shock Play Video stats 1 Stralingrad Play Video stats 1 Highway to Hell/Shimpuden/Rock n Roll Play Video stats 1 Star Pock (To Kill a King cover) Play Video stats 1 Ashphinix peacebone (Nelson Can cover) Play Video stats 1 Higway to Hell/ I Want out / Sweet Child o mine Play Video stats 1 Love You When You're Sleep Play Video stats 1 Now You Dare (Steve Priest cover) Play Video stats 1 Basket Case (Green Day cover) Play Video stats 1 I've Been Framed Play Video stats 1 Death By Gunpowder Play Video stats 1 Preppies Play Video stats 1 Tiny Likes Arbitrage Play Video stats 1 The Center Of The Avenue Play Video stats 1 Good Girl Gone Gay Play Video stats 1 Fuck All Night Play Video stats 1 As Of Now Play Video stats 1 Jump Hang Play Video stats 1 Yeah Yeah (Sun of the Sleepless cover) Play Video stats 1 Be Somebody/Rock N Roll/ One/ One step to closer Play Video stats 1 College Girl Sextape Play Video stats 1 Sweet Child O'mine /Blitzkrieg Bop Play Video stats 1 Brazil Mama (Nelson Can cover) Play Video stats 1 Highway to Hell/ Hey Jude / Sweet Child O mine Play Video stats 1 Yet Again (To Kill a King cover) Play Video stats 1 Nothing Here But Casino Play Video stats 1 Ulcer Stars Play Video stats 1 Anyhow Anywhere Play Video stats 1 She's Only Once Play Video stats 1 Know Your Body Type Play Video stats 1 No Shortcut For More Play Video stats 1 Don't You Ever Think Play Video stats 1 Milton Age (Shattered) Play Video stats 1 Ready Ignition Play Video stats 1 This Golden Girl's Bullshit Play Video stats 1 Beggar Tracks (Art Farmer cover) Play Video stats 1 Dunkie Hump (Nelson Can cover) Play Video stats 1 So Far Away!! Play Video stats 1 Dead Foreign (Jedward cover) Play Video stats 1 Sweet Home Alabama/ Gangbang Brunette Chick/ Rock n Roll Play Video stats 1 Browse artists A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z # Browse venues A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z # Recent Events Today Yesterday Jun 6, 2018 Jun 5, 2018 Jun 4, 2018 Jun 3, 2018 Jun 2, 2018 Jun 1, 2018 © setlist.fm Partners Guidelines Help Contact us About Terms of Service Privacy Policy Ad Choices Social Like us Follow us Feature requests Blog API Links Songtexte.com Molindo.at Friends & Partners